Paintball Fever
by Calico Trayce
Summary: As usual, the annual Greendale paintball game is out of control. A hogtied Jeff Winger tries to talk sense into his boss, neighbor, and friend... too bad for him Britta spilled the Deans about his secret kink! SLASH. Jeff/Dean. Post season six finale - possible spoilers. Non-con is more like dub-con (Jeff's kind of slutty). Nipple play. Bondage. Straight up smut.


**A/N: I just had to have more of these two...**

* * *

At the very first paintball game since the Going Away of Annie and Abed, Jeff was knocked out and tied up by none other than crazy ass Chang, high on a Greendale special: paintball fever. Now conscious, Jeff struggled against expertly knotted ropes, glaring up at the man – damning himself for drinking so much of that fucking scotch.

He really had a problem.

"I thought you didn't know how to tie knots?" he asked, reminded of the Christmas at his place not too long ago.

"I've been taking a course, _fool!_ " he screeched.

"A _bondage_ course?" Jeff spat, tone furiously referring to his hogtied position.

"No! A course on tying knots." Probably at Greendale. "I've been biding my time, waiting for the day that I tie your ass up and take over this school in a paintball showdown!" Chang continued, undeterred, exploding into a maniacal fit of laughter before Jeff interrupted.

"Why don't you just shoot me now and get me out of the game?" he asked; situation beyond reason like it normally was at this community college. "Leaving me alive... someone is going to rescue me…"

"Who?" Chang asked, in a rather dramatic hush before Jeff could threaten what happened next. "Annie? Abed? Troy? Where's the usual crew, Winger?"

This one stung. "How about _the Dean_ , you motherfucker. You tied me up in his office!" Jeff threw his head around desperately to indicate the surrounding Dalmatian-filled room and the floor his belly was laid against.

"Right – well I guess I'll just have to take him out, too!" Chang's eyes became beady with a desperate evil as he raced out of the room without a look back.

"Wait! Chang!"

A slamming door left Jeff on Dean Pelton's floor, alone and panicking. What could he do now? Who would help him? In his mind, he recounted his only options:

Britta – stuck in that nightmare of a bar all the time; probably the reason he drank so much. No good to him here while he was teaching.

Frankie – well she was probably too busy putting a stop to things like last time. She was ruled by order and structure; loathed chaos and anarchy. Besides, she would just look down on him and say he got into this mess because he had a problem with alcohol – and he didn't want to _hear it_.

That didn't leave anyone except Craig. The Dean – _Jeff's only hope_. He would have to visit the office eventually.

In the meantime, Jeff fought uselessly at the cords binding his wrists to his feet. The friction of the rope on his skin was starting to burn, but he quickly became numb to the pain and continued thrashing anyway; letting out an disturbing amount of rage slamming himself into the floor; trying to _rip_ his way to freedom with brute strength.

He ran out of energy within minutes, breathing hard and sweating against the carpet when Dean Craig Pelton strolled into the office like paintball war hadn't just been declared on school grounds.

It was a sight to behold; eyes bulged at Jeffrey Winger laid out like a pig on a platter. Craig became dramatically weak in the knees. "Oh – _Jeffrey_? Wh-what happened?"

"Chang happened, he's taking bondage courses. Hurry up and get me out of here."

Locking the door in a way that made Jeff uneasy, the Dean approached to admire the knots binding Jeffrey's wrists and the position on the floor of his office. "Wow – sign me up for class, if you know what I mean," Craig chuckled suggestively.

Jeff bit back the urge to snap. He had to play it cool. It was all he had left. "Look, Craig," and the Dean made a sexual noise at his name. "I know the sight of me bound up, unwilling, and vulnerable is exciting – but you need to untie me. I'm not joking around. I'm fed up with the game."

"Can't I have a little fun?" Craig asked sounding put out – no intent to listen. With a strong push, the lawyer was rolled onto his side, right arm going numb underneath him as he glared at the Dean. "Britta told me everything, Jeff " _Nipple Play_ " Winger."

The words sent a cold dread down his body. "You wouldn't… I don't –"

Before he could deny it, Craig's hands found his pecs – thumbing the sensitive spots with purpose – twisting his nipples through the fabric of his button-down and making them rock hard. Jeff hated how quick he reacted to this; cock throbbing to life in his jeans.

"Stop that – _nngghh!_ Craig I'm serio–oous! Let me go…"

The quirky Dean stopped immediately. "I'm sorry – I just got caught up, and your reactions are so honest and…" Before Jeff could protest, Craig was back to his chest, this time ripping open his shirt with surprising strength, buttons flying to the ground. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked again.

Bracing himself, Jeff tensed and then shivered against the contact of the Dean's soft finger-pads against the hardening buds. He stifled some inappropriate sounds as wave after wave of sensitive thrills made their way from his nipple to his dick; totally, achingly hard now.

"Do you still want me to stop, Jeffrey?" the Dean asked, sounding annoyingly satisfied at Jeff's submission.

"I want – _nng_ – you to untie me – _MMNG!_ "

Craig rolled the nipples between his fingers, ignoring Jeff's protests. "Calm _Dean_ ," he said. "I'll suck them if you want."

"Don't you dare," Jeff warned, mustering up the will to be as intimidating as possible – but it was ineffective in his current state. He could feel the warmth stirring his lower body; shame heating his face; voice weaker than normal. The Dean's head was already moving closer to his chest and Jeff found his body betraying him – staying completely still as the fight left him; heart pounding with the anticipation as he damned this weakness.

The sensation of the Dean's warm mouth on his chest was enough to make Jeff whine. It was a pleasurable heat that wrapped his left nipple; tongue twisting and flicking at his hardened condition. Jeff was so sensitive that the light teasing was making the pre-cum drip from his cock with pulsating pleasure. He let out a tormented groan as Dean Pelton's teeth scraped across the rose-coloured flesh; expertly tonguing Jeffrey without remorse. The lawyer was getting caught up… quickly losing all reason…

As Craig sucked and slurped his way over to the right side, Jeff twisted his hips in a desperate need for some sort of contact with his unbearably hard crotch. Usually he'd be fucking his partner raw; hammering into them and about to cum while they fondled his chest. He wasn't used to being teased like this – the ropes binding him left him helplessly squirming under the Dean's mouth with absolutely no friction.

"You're being very cooperative now, Jeffrey," the Dean observed. His voice vibrated along Jeff's chest making him bite back a groan; expensive cotton blend underwear getting wetter by the second.

"This is – harassment –" he managed stubbornly in-between pornographic licks.

So Craig removed his mouth and sighed in dramatic agreement. "That's right… you're an employee… what am I doing?"

The damage was done. Jeff was quite sure that he would do _anything_ for those fucking teeth to destroy him right now. Noticing the hot and horny look, the Dean fixed a cruel, knowing smile on his lips and stared at Jeff's body; abs rising and falling rapidly with irregular breathing.

"Pretty excited for not wanting it, aren't you?" Craig regarded the look from above before inspecting the ropes binding Jeff. "Ben did a really good job." He reached for the scissors in his drawer before hacking away. "I can remove this piece here and –"

Jeff almost cried at the relief; still tied at the wrists, biceps and feet, but at least his hands weren't bound to his lower body in such an embarrassing position anymore. He sat himself up rather awkwardly, staring hard at his boss with a mixture of rage and desire; unsure himself which one was more prominent.

"What about the rest of the rope?" he asked, voice unsteady as the Dean placed the scissors back in his drawer.

"Are you kidding me? This is a once in a lifetime oppor- _Dean_ -ity!"

"Touch me, and I will fucking tear you apart," Jeff threatened with a growl; although his heart somersaulted excitedly, sending another alarming wave of wet heat to his dick.

"Mmm – well actually that sounds really nice," Craig responded in a purr, sliding into Jeff's lap; rendering him completely useless as he pressed his bony little ass against the lawyer's hard crotch. It was another sudden rush of blood south – a reaction that couldn't be helped, making Jeffrey moan. He was grinding into Craig, driven by primal instincts; needing relief in a way he'd never known before –trembling at the pleasurable friction against this man's body.

He wanted more and the Dean knew it.

Jeff hated the feeling. The wet underwear, shame, helplessness – it was reminding him of the time he pissed his pants playing foosball. That'd done enough damage to his psyche.

"You're pretty hard Jeffrey – what do you want? I'll do _anything_." Craig's mouth pressed against Jeff's ear, breathing hotly – teasingly – he was stirring him up on purpose.

"Untie me," he answered resolutely.

"You're no fun," the Dean chastised. "Tell me what you _really_ want," the man breathed again, brimming with confidence as he lifted himself slightly out of reach; hands going for Jeff's chest and stroking gently a frustrating distance away from his actual nipple.

It was torture. Jeff's balls were getting bluer by the minute with Craig's fingers barely tickling – certainly not where he wanted it.

 _Fuck this stupid fucking Dean._

Jeff leaned back just enough that Craig's hands trailed from his chest to his lower abdomen. "Take off my belt."

Craig didn't need telling twice. In a moment the belt was flying across the room and it was only a second later that his boss had Jeff's jeans tugged open; wide eyes staring at the wet mess in front of him. "Oh God Jeffrey…"

"You better finish what you started, you tease," Jeff snapped with an upwards thrust of his hips – forcing the Dean's hand against the hard length outlined in his underwear. Yea – he was beyond reason now too. That's what paintball fever did to you.

"Yes –! I've been a slutty tease," Craig agreed, pulling Jeff's dripping cock out of his boxers. "I've been naughty because I want you _so bad_."

Maybe it was the years of costume play, but Jeff wasn't that surprised by the words coming out of the Dean's mouth. In fact, he was fucking turned on by them at the moment. None of the girls he'd dated or had one night stands with had ever talked to him like this.

When Craig's tongue circled his nipple once more, Jeff swore he was going to explode. Instead, a considerable amount of pre-cum gushed from the tip, running the length of his shaft.

" _Fuck_ –" Jeff felt like he was melting as the Dean tore at his nipples with that hot mouth. " _Nnng!_ Fuck – Dean – _please_ – wanna cum –" He needed to so bad and he didn't care _how_ as long as it was _soon_.

Craig could have been cruel, but he rewarded the lawyer by wrapping both hands around the swollen, leaking cock, jerking him immediately. Jeff had never felt _so good_ ; didn't even know he _could;_ didn't have a clue he could get to a point where all it took was a few flicks of the wrist to cum the hardest he'd ever had in his life. He shouted as he released, shaking against the ropes. Craig's teeth bit down during the intense orgasm, tongue brutally flicking his hard nipples as Jeff let out a satisfied groan. " _Uunngh_ – shit – _holy fucking_ shit –" he couldn't believe he was _still_ cumming.

Then, when he finally finished, Jeff's body felt weaker than it ever had before. Something about being drained with pleasure, out of energy, bound up, and still drunk did that to you.

"That was fun," the Dean commented, lifting off Jeff and looking at the mess of sticky fluid all over the two of them. Just as Craig began to work at his own pants, a few of Jeff's senses came back to him.

"Wait – what are you –?"

"Don't be silly. It'd be a shame to stop now – what about me…?" the Dean trailed off, looking into Jeff's bewildered blue eyes as he removed his belt and drew attention to his own stiff condition.

For one heart-stopping moment, Jeff feared for his ass – Craig could look quite menacing standing above him driven crazy with lust.

Before he could make a fuss, the pants were removed faster than Jeff thought possible and the Dean was settling himself back into his lap with a deplorable grin; legs spread either side of his thighs and a shamelessly hard dick almost touching his bare stomach.

"Enough – untie me _right now_ Craig –" Jeff tested the ropes once more, wincing at the burns on his wrists.

"But Jeffrey – it's my _Dean_ come true," he pouted, and Jeff really couldn't argue that, knowing the full scale of Craig's absurd obsession with him.

He was going to protest; his mouth opened to voice that he was weak and spent already – that it was _impossible_ to cum any more – when Craig's finger ran down his chest, re-awakening his sex-drive.

Jeff had never experienced post-orgasm nipple play, so he was shocked at how sensitive they were; could swear it was ten times worse as the Dean started teasing the swollen, puffy mounds. His dick was still hard; still coated in a mix of juices; still an angry shade of red at the continued blood rush.

Maybe it was possible after all but …

"No – _nng_ – stop! Craig!"

The Dean wore a terrible smirk as he twisted both nipples, making Jeff shout and writhe but silencing any further protests. Breathing heavily, Jeff barely managed to comprehend the way Craig was bending slightly, an arm disappearing behind his back. The position brought the Dean's mouth forward and Jeff became lost in the dizzying pleasure of the warm tongue; gentle in comparison to the rough treatment a moment before.

He was so caught up he didn't notice Craig fingering himself until the man moaned against his chest. From his position, Jeff could only just make out the movements of his wrist. It was exciting and frightening at the same time. A small part of Jeff, growing smaller by the second, debated whether or not he was even ready to fuck a guy, but – what happened in paintball stayed in paintball.

Besides, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

He'd long since passed the point of no return and he was so wound up he didn't care who the hell it was as long as he could stick his dick into something tight and warm, fast. _Ugh_ , the thought was making Jeff more enthusiastic than he should have been; dick straining and throbbing with need as Craig tortured him in a way he never knew could feel so good.

"Hurry up –" he said, biting back a moan as his boss slurped and tongued feverishly.

The Dean let slip an excited noise and he removed his mouth – concentrating completely on loosening himself up and making an audacious show of it on Jeffrey's lap. "Oh my God – I can't wait – _haa_ – I can't believe –"

Jeff would be lying if he said the limber, eager body squirming excitedly in front of him wasn't turning him on. He found himself struggling against the ropes once more, but not to get away. This time, it was his primal instinct to grab Craig's hips and fuck him six ways to Sunday. He was a six foot four beast bound up, practically snarling.

"Hurry up if you want it so fucking bad!" he repeated, annoyed and on the brink of sanity.

The Dean smirked at Jeff's attitude, brows rising as if to suggest the lawyer was in no position to tell him what to do. Jeff struggled and yearned for some kind of contact – Craig was infuriatingly far away for being so close.

"You want me to make you feel good, Jeffrey?" the Dean asked in a husky voice, lips forming an "o" as he blew lightly on the swollen nipples.

Jeff fucking snapped.

"Fuck you! Just do it quick!"

Craig tsk'ed – disappointed. "Ever the bad boy, aren't you? You need to learn to ask nicely, Jeffrey."

A stubborn silence as Jeff's nostrils flared angrily. Every part of his body ached or throbbed and, mentally, he was at his limit. There was no way with a sane mind Jeff would ever be reduced to a fuck puppet – but here he was, bound up, cock winning the battle with his pride.

"Please, Dean – make me feel good. I can't fucking take it anymore," he growled, teeth clenched together and tone as venomous as ever.

"That's better, Jeffrey! Who's a good boy now? Who is it?" It sounded like Craig was talking to his dog rather than his friend, but Jeff didn't care. If he had a tail he knew it would be wagging so hard it would be thumping the carpet.

"Me," he answered begrudgingly.

The degradation was worth it. He was rewarded as Craig finished his preparations and straddled him, pushing Jeff back slightly so he was leaning on his elbows; hands numb and useless underneath him. Overwhelmed with frantic, anxious excitement, he was already twisting his hips and trying to thrust against the Dean.

With one hand on Jeff's shoulder to steady his own balance, Craig grabbed the stiff length at the base and directed the tip to his entrance. The slight pressure on his cockhead made Jeff moan in much needed relief.

 _Good fucking God. Finally._

The humiliation; the torture; the helplessness; the pleasure. Everything collided at once as the Dean slowly lowered himself onto Jeff's – thankfully - wet mess of a cock. He slid in easier than he expected, groaning as the tight warmth enveloped his tortured member.

" _Ahh – Jeffrey –"_

It felt so good Jeff was sure he was on the brink of release; but it was just limitless pleasure that continued to build. As Craig lowered himself inch by inch, Jeff wanted to cum so bad it was unbearable. He couldn't resist lifting his hips and slamming into the Dean urgently, fucking reduced to pieces already. There was no way he could handle the Dean rocking; sliding his ass to and fro on Jeff's dick like a master. Perfectly tight – hot – slick – the only thing missing…

" _Haa – hnn_ – you want me to – play with _these_ –?" Craig's fingers barely grazed the still-hard buds; both hands on his chest.

" _Unnghh_ – yes – fuck me and play with me!" Jeff gasped – needy. He grunted as the Dean thumbed circles into the sensitive flesh; face wincing with ecstasy as tremors shook his body.

Craig was gaining rhythm now, riding his cock like he meant it. All Jeff could do was try and get his dick as deep as possible; losing his fucking mind at the tight heat wrapping him; squeezing him–

" _Ah…ah…_ yea! Jeff-rey it's–so good–!"

Jeff agreed - he couldn't believe the magnitude of pleasure he was experiencing. His over-worked, exhausted mind was going blank as he thrust blindly – as he twisted his chest, yearning for the Dean to flick and twist and rub him so he could cum again.

Knowing he was close, Craig tightened his hot little ass; squeezing Jeff's cock with a ridiculous grip.

" _Hnng!_ Fuck Dean – _ugnn_ –"

Balls ached in a way Jeff had never known – cock throbbing inside of the Dean as the man slid up and down his shaft. He was going to blow his load any fucking minute and he prayed it would be soon – _couldn't take it anymore_ and Craig could tell.

" _Ah… hnn_ … cum – inside me–!"

The Dean slammed down and ground his ass to the hilt. Jeff could feel the tight walls spasm and contract against him as Craig came – hot little noises escaping him; whimpering that Jeff was the best as he twisted his nipples –

Closing his eyes in a moment in pure bliss, Jeff saw stars. He forgot everything for one mind-blowing minute as he was brought to the brink of his second orgasm so quickly. With his extra-sensitive body being toyed and fucked, he couldn't help but cry out at the earth-shattering pleasure – at the way the Dean was milking his cock with his ass even still.

" _Ah… ahh!_ Yes Jeff-rey! Good boy –"

He felt the heat explode from his body; could feel his cock pulsing hot cum into the Dean just like the man wanted. Jeff swore, groaned, and bit his lip as he came – breathing hard to supply oxygen to his brain because he was sure he was going to pass out.

As soon as he finished, he flopped to the carpeted floor and allowed reality to wash over him; pleasure still tingling in all of his muscles.

Craig lifted off Jeff's cock with a wet "pop" and fell beside him. "I'm sorry – please don't – kill me –" he managed, still out of breath and a little delirious from his own post-orgasmic return to the real-world.

It was several minutes before Jeff responded.

"I won't kill you. Untie me."

The Dean had to crawl on hands and knees to his desk drawer; scissors re-appearing after a brief moment. "And you promise you won't kill me? I'm your boss, remember _–_ I can fire you…" but Craig said it intentionally weak with no will behind the words, and Jeff knew he'd never be fired, no matter what.

When he was finally free from the ropes, Jeff inspected the burns on his skin. The marks were red and raw – bruising in some places when he fought harder than he probably should have. Still, the damage would go away. "Dean," Jeff said, slowly rising to his feet; legs still unsteady and tingling with awakening muscles.

Craig squeaked in a frightened kind of way as Jeff drew to full height and towered with a mentally unstable glare. "Y-yes?"

"If you ever say anything about this –"

"I won't!" the Dean assured; head nodding along eagerly. "I won't I swear!"

And Jeff believed him. He cleaned up some of the mess on himself; mind numb and blank with shock of the events. Then as he made to leave, the Dean spoke up.

"What about Chang?"

"I'm going to kick his ass."

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I appreciate any and all feedback.**


End file.
